


Don't Make Bets

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Shaggy, Daphne Blake - Freeform, Did I make 2 GabeNath babies so I could do Scooby Doo for this? You bet I did, Don't make bets with Nathalie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fred Jones - Freeform, Gabenath Babies are Fred and Daphne, Gabriel is Scooby, Nathalie is Velma, Post canon, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Scooby Doo References, Shaggy Rogers - Freeform, Velma Dinkley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Gabriel really should learn not to make bets with his wife
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Don't Make Bets

**Author's Note:**

> So the Gabenath Book and Art club is doing Halloween prompts, and this was all I could muster for right now. I promise one day I will get back to my other works. It's a cute little fluff piece, and I thought it was funny.
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel loses a bet, and everyone else gets to pick a part of his costume. (I tweaked it a little to fit my narrative)
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“Nathalie, I look ridiculous.” Nathalie smiles as she walks up to Gabriel, adjusting the teal collar around her husband’s neck while trying to hold back a laugh.

“You look fine, plus,” She places a quick kiss on his cheek before backing away, “teaches you not to make bets with me,”

“I was perfectly capable of running the company before I made you joint CEO. How was I supposed to know how much things have changed since we did that?” Gabriel folds his arms in front of him while a soft coo comes from the bassinet by their bed.

“That’s cute that you think that you ever ran the company, Gabriel.” Nathalie saunters over and pulls out the youngest Agreste from his resting place, “Isn’t that right, Henri? Mama has been running the company for so much longer than seven years.”

The baby smiles at his mother with a toothless grin as he reaches for her. Gabriel smiles at the scene despite his youngest being dressed up in bright blue pants and orange ascot for this silly holiday.

“He looks ridiculous, too.”

Nathalie gasps with a smile as she cradles the baby close to her, “Don’t you listen to him, Henri, you look adorable in your costume. Papa is just mad because he has to be a dog.”

Henri simply cuddles closer to her chest, trying to latch onto her through her orange sweater as Nathalie presses a tender kiss into the baby’s dark hair.

“Henri appears to be hungry.” Nathalie is about to retort, but a shrill scream comes from down the hallway.

“Mama, help!” Nathalie eyes Gabriel over her glasses as she gets herself comfortable on the bed.

“Will you go see what Avril needs?”

“But she called for you.” The glare that his wife shoots him makes Gabriel run out of their room so fast, his brown outfit nothing more than a streak of color. Nathalie smiles down at Henri, caressing his chubby cheek as he nurses.

“He’s still learning, my little prince.”

“Nathalie,” Adrien appears in the doorway. His hair still its usual mess, but is wearing his costume rather than his normal clothes, a loose green shirt and corduroy burgundy pants, “is my Scooby ready?”

“A damsel in distress called, so he is dealing with that.” Henri takes his mother’s finger into his tiny fist, momentarily distracting Nathalie. She turns back to her stepson with a wide smile, “Wait till you see him, Adrien, he looks ridiculous.”

“I expect nothing less,” The two of them start laughing as Henri starts to squirm slightly.

“Can you go check on them though? I think your sister will drive your father insane with whatever is wrong.”

“Good idea,” Adrien smiles as he turns, “Velma always did know exactly what to do.”

Nathalie snickers as Adrien disappears, but she quickly turns her attention back to the smallest Agreste.

“She was also the smartest, Henri, and therefore, the only one that Mama could be.” The boy’s gray eyes just look at her with a wide stare, but Nathalie just relaxes and waits.

* * *

Ducking into his little sister’s room, Adrien sees his father in his Scooby-Doo outfit, struggling to untangle Avril’s headpiece from her orange wig.

“Papa, fix it.” The little five-year-old pleads as she stands on her tiptoes, looking at her wig with concern. Gabriel tries his best to help with the outfit malfunction, but the synthetic threads are proving to be a worthy foe.

“I’m trying, Avril,” Gabriel moves the fibers around to no avail, “I just don’t understand how you did this.”

“I wanted to take a nap in it,” Avril’s blue eyes brim with tears as she crawls into her father’s lap, “and when I woke up it was all tangled. Now I can never be Daphne.”

“Even without the wig,” Gabriel presses a tender kiss into her dark hair, “you will still be the best Daphne out there because who designed your dress?”

“You did.” He finally frees the headband from the orange mess, and Avril’s face lights up with joy as he places it onto her head.

“Thank you, Papa.” Gabriel smiles at his daughter when he sees Adrien out of the corner of his eye, trying to hold back his laughter. Avril notices, too, and hops off Gabriel’s lap to do a little spin for her older brother.

“How do I look, Adrien?”

“You’ll be the best Daphne out trick or treating,” Adrien steps further in and looks at his father with a huge grin, “and you will be the best Scooby-Doo, Father.”

“Don’t push it, Adrien,” Gabriel looks at the mess of a wig in his hand, “now, why don’t you go with Adrien, and check on Mama and Henri while Papa tries to fix your wig?”

Avril nods as she runs over to take Adrien’s hand. Gabriel silently thanks Adrien as he turns his attention back to the task at hand.

“Are you excited to go trick or treating, Avril?” Adrien smiles as he starts to swing his little sister back and forth as they head back to the master bedroom. He had to admit, the best part of Nathalie and his father getting together was the addition of two younger siblings to his life.

“Yea! We have to teach Henri to trick or treat properly since it’s his first Halloween,”

“That’s true,” Adrien stops and leans down, adjusting his sister’s dress, “but he probably won’t remember much since he’s only six months old,”

“That’s okay, we can keep teaching him until he gets it,”

As if on cue, rounding the corner with timid crawls was Henri, who smiles at the sight of his siblings.

“Who is that, Henri?” Nathalie hovers over her youngest as she looks at the other two, “Avril, where is your wig?”

“Papa is fixing it,” Avril beams as she crawls to her little brother, “hello, Henri, you look very cute in your Fred costume.” Henri giggles as his older sister covers him in kisses, but Adrien quickly scoops him up.

“Now, Agreste siblings, it’s time to go get some candy!”

“One minute there, Adrien,” Nathalie giggles as she pats Adrien’s shoulder, “let me go check on Scooby and the wig first,”

“Of course, but until then,” Adrien bends down to get on eye-level with Avril, “I need some snackage, man,”

“I’m not a man!” Avril shrieks as Adrien picks her up in his other arm and whisks them away downstairs. Nathalie laughs at the three retreating figures as she pushes open the door to Avril’s room.

“How is it going in here, Scooby?” She leans against the doorframe as she watches Gabriel comb through the orange wig.

“Why does she have to wear this thing?”

Nathalie shrugs with a smirk, “Because she wants to. Also, probably to torture you.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.” With one last brush through, Gabriel considers his task complete as the wig now looks presentable.

“Looks good, my darling.”

“Good enough,” Gabriel goes and joins his wife at the door, “where is she?”

“The three of them are probably waiting very impatiently by the door,”

“Let’s get this over with.” Nathalie laughs as she threads their fingers together.

“Stop being so grumpy.”

“I look silly.”

“It’s Halloween, Gabriel.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Gabriel looks at her with a familiar glint in his eye, “you look perfect. In fact,” He quickly pins her to the wall as he covers her lips with his. “I say we tell Adrien to take the other two out so I can keep you safe from all the ghosts and ghouls,”

“Nice try, Gabriel, but,” Nathalie peels herself away from her husband, rather regretfully, “I will not miss Henri’s first Halloween.”

“You’re ridiculous. It’s not like he’s going to remember it.”

“Doesn’t matter. Plus,” Nathalie smirks, “I cannot wait for people to take pictures of you in your costume.” Gabriel’s jaw drops as Nathalie laughs while descending the stairs.

“Papa, you fixed it!” Avril breaks away from Adrien, charging at her father with a huge smile. Gabriel smiles back as he adjusts his daughter to accommodate the new part of her costume.

“Anything for my Daphne.” The little girl throws her arms around him as she kisses his cheek.

“You’re the best, Scooby!” Gabriel scoops his daughter into his arms as he follows the rest of his family out. Maybe this was a bet worth losing.

**Author's Note:**

> An over 6 ft tall Scooby Doo sounds both horrifying and hilarious.
> 
> I hope you everyone liked it. Leave comments and kudos. Thanks.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
